


winner takes all

by queenteenage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Fingering, HOLY CHRIST, Hallelujah, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, blowjob, but not like rough rough, handjob, rough-ish??, the good stuff u feel me, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenteenage/pseuds/queenteenage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where you lose, luke and ashton win, and they feel that they deserve a prize. </p><p>|smut|</p><p>http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com</p><p>xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	winner takes all

"Fuck! Fuck! No! Fuck fuck fuck!" I screamed while Ashton lost his shit laughing.

“Fuck yes!” Luke screamed. Not a second later, Ashton’s cheers followed.

“Son of a bitch!” I yelled, pitching my controller into the ground. Luke and Ashton high fived while Yoshi and Mario danced about the screen. Meanwhile, both me and Toad were sulking and pouting.

“1st place, baby,” Luke gloated.

“Let’s not forget the runner up,” Ashton piped in.

They turned to look at me in unison. I glared. 

“Aw, is (Y/N) being a sore loser because she talked the talk and couldn’t walk the walk?” Luke drawled.

“ _Oh my god guys, I could literally kick both of your asses at Mario Kart,_ ” Ashton mimicked in a high pitched voice. 

“Fine, we get it, I fucking lost. Do you want a prize?” I sneered. 

Luke rubbed his hands together as Ashton shot me a devious grin. 

“I’m going to have to consult with my fellow winner here,” Luke said, turning Ashton around so they could whisper without me seeing. 

Well, shit. When I’d asked if they’d wanted a prize, I’d meant it as more of a rhetorical question. Now my two best friends were gonna fuck me up, probably have me clean their rooms or some shit. I stood with my arms crossed, waiting. Luke and Ashton were completely engrossed in each other, not even looking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. The constant screaming had really worn out my throat. 

I didn’t realize anyone else had entered the kitchen until I felt a body pressed against my back. 

“Shit,” I mumbled in surprise, knocking my glass into the sink. Before I had the chance to react further, there was a pair of hands gripped around my wrists, holding me to the counter. “What the f-” I started. 

“We decided what we want for our prize,” Luke purred into my ear. 

Luke, Ashton, and I had been best friends for years, and although we’d flirted, it’d never gone past that. Not even a drunken hookup. 

“What are you doing?” I mumbled half heartedly. As off guard as this had taken me, I couldn’t deny that my panties were already dripping. “Where’s Ashton?”

Abruptly, Luke flipped us around, so he was leaning back against the counter and my back was still pressed against him. He kept his vice like grip on my wrists. 

“Right here,” Ashton chirped from where he was leaning one shoulder against the opposite wall.

Fuck, he was hot.

He pushed himself lightly off the wall and strode confidently to where Luke and I were standing- well, more like where Luke was standing and holding me hostage. 

Was it still holding me hostage if I wasn’t fighting it?

I was pulled away from my thoughts by Ashton suddenly standing in front of me. Really, really close in front of me. 

“You know, (Y/N), you’re really, really fucking hot,” he said clearly, lazily dragging his eyes up and down my body. 

“Oh yeah?” I answered, smirking at him. This could be fun. 

He took his bottom lip between his teeth, smiling devilishly. 

“Yeah,” he replied, snagging a hand on my hip and pulling his hips into mine. 

I let out a breathy sigh at the sudden contact, the feeling of Luke’s hard body pressed close behind me, and Ashton’s toned physique holding fast in front of me. 

Ashton’s eyes stayed locked on mine and I felt his hands transfer to my wrists, pinning them against the counter we were still leaning against. Luke’s hands immediately were skating up and down my sides, and then Ashton’s mouth was on mine. I was on fire, and my entire body was burning. I felt Luke’s lips press to my neck, the metal of his lip ring gliding across my skin. Ashton’s tongue swept across my bottom lip and my lips parted instantly, his tongue darting into my mouth. I whined and strained lightly against his grip on my wrists, desperately wanting to tangle them in his golden curls, only to have him press his hips into mine, forcing me backwards into Luke, hard. I let out a whimper as Ashton took my bottom lip roughly between his teeth, dragging them across it.

“Don’t fucking fight me, (Y/N),” he breathed lowly. My breath caught as my lips burned and Luke effortlessly tugged my shirt over my head. Ashton’s mouth reattached to mine, kissing me harshly. 

_Fuck_ , I thought. _He’s a really fucking good kisser._

Luke’s teeth scraped painfully against my neck, his lips sucking harshly. I let out a moan into Ashton’s mouth at the feeling, and at the same instant Luke’s hands were sneaking under the top of my shorts. 

There was a familiar scorching heat in my lower stomach, and everywhere the two boys touched went up in flames. Ashton’s mouth disappeared from mine as he dipped his head into my neck, trailing sloppy kisses down my collarbones. I felt Luke unclasp my bra with one hand as Ashton briefly released my arms, discarding the garment carelessly. Luke took my hands, locking them behind his neck, before bringing his own back down to my body.  
I gasped as Ashton leaned down, taking my breast into his mouth and sucking harshly, letting off with a loud _pop_. At the same instant, Luke’s hand disappeared into the front of my shorts, massaging my clit through my panties. 

“Mmm,” Luke mumbled against my skin. “Ash, seems that (Y/N) here is fuckin’ soaked.”  
Ashton took my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it roughly while gliding his teeth down the other one. 

“Good. It’ll be that much easier slipping inside you then, won’t it love?” he winked at me.  
I moaned loudly, my head falling back into Luke’s chest as he pressed his hand suddenly against my panties, creating a lot of almost friction, but not quite. I dug my nails harshly into the tops of his shoulders, where my hands were still clasped together. His middle finger pushed into me without warning, sending me onto my tip toes as my lips formed a perfect _O_.

Ashton looped his fingers around the band of my shorts, pulling them off and over my feet before throwing them across the room. My eyes flew open when I unexpectedly felt him flat his tongue directly against my clit as Luke continued pumping his finger inside of me.  
“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck,” I murmured breathlessly, tangling my fingers in the hair at the nape of Luke’s neck. 

I could feel Luke’s right hand gripping my right breast roughly, digging his nails in as he slipped another finger in me with his left, picking up speed- his mouth was pressed to my neck, leaving deep purple bruises scattered all across. Ashton was on his knees, tonguing me teasingly over my panties, his hands roaming anywhere they could find, his nails leaving deep, crescent shaped indents in my skin. 

Ashton’s hands finally looped through the sides of my underwear, tearing them down my legs and flicking my clit with his tongue. My hips bucked up at his touch and he forcefully pushed them down into Luke, causing his massive hard-on to press into my backside. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, chancing removing my hands from Luke’s neck. He stiffened for a moment and I was worried he would try and move them back, so I trailed them quickly down his stomach before feeling the way for my right hand into the front of his pants, taking his cock directly into my hand and giving it a quick tug. 

Luke let out a small, surprised “oh” at the sudden contact, curling his fingers inside me, making me moan throatily. An instant later, all the contact was lost and I was on my back on the carpet, excruciatingly empty. In a second though, Luke was back between my thighs, working me with his fingers, and Ashton was stood above me, tugging off his clothes. I watched as his boxers pooled around his ankles, showing his throbbing erection.  
I looked up at him through hooded lashes, nearly drooling at his body. 

“Like what you see, baby?” he smirked. 

“I’d like it better if it was a little closer,” I smiled coyly. 

“Not a problem,” he grinned, dropping to his knees. He swung his leg over me, straddling my chest before briefly pressing his mouth to mine. He pulled away too soon and his mouth was replaced by his leaking cock, which I took readily between my lips. 

“Fuck,” Ashton breathed, his hand tangling up into his hair. 

A second later I felt Luke’s hands grip around my thighs, and his tip pressing into my entrance. I let out a small gasp onto Ashton’s cock, expecting him to press in. Although I couldn’t exactly see him because Ashton was right in front of me, I could tell he was just as bloody huge as Ashton. Luke barely hesitated before slamming his entire length into me, causing me to let out a strangled moan, screwing my eyes shut. He pulled almost all the way back out before thrusting fully back into me, going painfully hard. I breathed heavily for a second longer before Ashton pressed himself back into my mouth, rocking his hips forward. I took him as far in as I could go, hollowing out my cheeks as I pulled off with a wet _pop_. He groaned lowly as I licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, pumping him in my hand before taking him back into my mouth, barely dragging my teeth lightly down his length, just enough for him to let out a strained moan. Luke rolled his hips sharply into mine with increasing speed, and I felt him drape my right leg over his shoulder, hitting my spot directly with every thrust. Ashton was growing sloppy, and his breathing was strangled. His eyes were screwed closed as sweat dripped down the side of his face, and I could feel Luke beginning to lose his composure as well. 

I didn’t realize how close I was to my high until it hit me, hard.

I pulled my mouth off Ashton as my hips rocketed into Luke’s, my walls clenching around him as a loud cry flew past my lips.

“Oh, fuck, Luke, right there, Luke, fuck, Luke,” I muttered, his name flowing from my lips like syrup. Luke and Ashton both came in rapid succession, with my orgasm doing Luke in, thrusting sloppily as he spilled into me.

“Fuck (Y/N), you’re so fucking tight,” he spoke through gritted teeth as he rode out his climax. Watching me hit my high had sent Ashton over the edge, curse words and my name tumbling from his lips as his cum spilled onto his chest. I felt Luke pull out of me and saw him neatly tie the condom and throw it into the bin. Ashton rolled off of me and lay on his stomach next to me as Luke plopped down to my other side.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound in the room being our labored breathing. 

“Holy fuck,” Luke finally said. 

I let out a breath. 

“Holy fuck,” I agreed. 

“Holy fuck is right,” Ashton chimed. 

“Maybe you should lose more often, (Y/N),” Luke grinned. I quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly. 

“C’mon, Lukey,” I murmured, leaning up to ghost my lips over his. “Aren’t you curious what I would want for my prize?”

He grinned deviously.

“Mmm, maybe we’ll just have to let you win next time.”

Suddenly, Ashton rocketed off the ground, darting away. 

Luke and I shared a confused glance before Ashton’s voice echoed down the hallway. 

“Dibs on first shower!” he yelled triumphantly.

Luke and I groaned simultaneously, falling back onto the carpet.

“Oh well. Might as well kill some time while we wait,” Luke said lowly, grinning as he pulled me into his lap, pressing his mouth to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com  
> :-)  
> xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
